


Bye Bye Baby Blue

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: I love the Glass Animals ok, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Reflection, Relationship Issues, Set in Season 3, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: As Steven tries to busy himself with work, he can't help but to think about how James is only into being with Michael instead of Sugar Pine 7 and well, Steven himself.(Set in Season 3 of Alternative Lifestyle; based on The Other Side of Paradise by Glass Animals)





	Bye Bye Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I've been going back and watching season 3 that was a wild time!

The office lights were all turned off for the night. The only two lights were on and while one was a for a fish tank the other was coming from the computer screen that dug straight into Steven’s eyes.  
He’d been up late, again, working on videos. Well maybe more off and on working. 

Well maybe even more just thinking. Reflecting.

Steven looked over at the empty chair next to him. Usually when they’d be all there James would be sitting right time to him, bobbing his head to music and working on a script. Maybe even holding Steven’s hand under the table, intertwining their fingers together.

Though there was no more of that. James hadn’t been back to the office for awhile now. Steve would open up his finding friends app and see he was at home probably on his way, or stuck in traffic. Though James had stopped showing up at all. 

He was off to Hollywood. In a sense that they didn’t live in Hollywood area though that he was off to live in mansions and glamour. Walking red carpets, doing press interviews, flying in private jets with Wes Anderson.  
Steven felt his lip twitch. How could he keep on his rose colored glasses when some Hollywood asshole was getting of the way of their plans. His show. Their show. Whoever’s show it was. 

Steven prided himself on knowing who he was and where his boundaries where. You just don’t sign up to a random guy and get to be the best. He was working just as hard as the group to work on his job. Why couldn’t James understand? 

When James did come in, the last times, he bragged about all the stuff Michael owned and done. The cars, the office, the house, the places he can get him in. James was wrapped around Michael’s waist all the time, hands always on each other. Michael would have his arm draped over his shoulders and whisper whatever bullshit in his ear, making James laugh harder than before. Steven wanted to scream. How could he be so blind. He wished he could see the truth of everything. The very wicked truth. 

He needed to focus back on finishing the narration for a video. They were a bit behind where they would like to be with no backlog after he stopped showing up. Though anytime he’d see James in the video, he could feel his stomach twinge.

“So Cib and I waited for James the only way we knew how, by coming up with song ideas. Though we ended up creating a full album by the time James arrived.” 

Nope. Can’t use that take. 

“James was taking too fucking long with the Asshole that Cib and I decided we didn’t need him anymore. That we would be fine never seeing him again and instead he’s off to star in shitty film festival movies.” 

Bad. Again. 

“James is probably quitting for good. Cib and I will carry on the channel because we actually give a shit.” 

Fuck! 

Steve sat all the way back in his chair and rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses. How was he supposed to narrate when we was so angry about the fuck that James abandoned the company. He didn’t care how jealous he sounded he wanted his best friend back. 

As Steven stared at the monitor, he heard the lightest tap on the door to the office. He perked up and walked over to the door. He could see through the glass and was taken aback. 

James stood there, phone in one hand, vape in the other. His hair was a bit messy and he was wearing a oversized hoodie. 

“Hey. Man.” He barley said.  
“Hey.” Steven moved to the side so James wouldn’t awkwardly stand in the door way.  
“It’s late. Wasn’t expecting you’d be here.” James went to go sit down on the couch, looking around the room to notice subtle changes.  
“Well, I wouldn’t expect you here. It’s been...awhile.” Steven wasn’t going to try and hold all his annoyance, some of it was just going to have to fall out his arms. 

“Yeah. I was just in the neighborhood and I didn’t notice I forgot my key until I got up. But seems you’re here working on editing. I was kind of hoping you’d be here.” James placed his phone in his front pocket of his shorts. 

“Why?” Steven said sourly. He went back to his chair, about to sit down to busy himself on editing whatever could even be left without narration.

“No, come here. I want to talk to you about...us.” James watched as Steven bit the inside of his cheek and sat next to him on the couch. 

“What?” 

James took a long sigh, looking him back in the eyes. “I know I’ve been busy with my new job, and I know that means I’ve been super pulled away from making videos with Sugar Pine.”  
Oh yeah.  
That us.  
“And I know it’s been very...hard on you. It’s been hard on me as well. I’ve been so distracted with my other job and I haven’t been very good at communicating.” James tried his best to keep good eye contact. 

“Yeah. Yeah you haven’t. The rest of us have been trying really hard to keep a schedule and you’re throwing us off. Not to mention the times you’ve come in with a guest.” Steven tried his best to hold back his tongue. 

“I’ve been a real shitty friend. Not just coworker but most importantly friend.“ James bit his lip. 

“You’ve been attached at the hip to Michael and I’ve told you James that he’s no good.” 

James nodded and sighed. “I wish I listened to you better about that.” 

This made Steven raise his eyebrows. 

“What’s happening?”  
“He’s been acting out. Against everyone and I kind of hate it. He’s been vicious to everyone around him and at first I thought he was just having a couple bad days then...I realized...-“ 

“He was showing off his true colors?” 

James clears his throat. “Yeah. Yeah that’s about right.” He’s no longer making eye contact, instead his staring at the floor. 

“Are you going to be done with him now?” Steven felt the words fall out his month. 

“I’m done with Michael. I don’t feel happy anymore after really seeing what he’s like. He’s a huge dick.” James rolled his eyes.

Steven moves closer, he used his hand to tilt James’ face with his jaw to slowly pull him to eye contact. His hands were gentle and could feel the more than usual scruff on his face. 

“You really worried me James. I told you and you pushed us alway. I don’t hate you, I’m just really hurt that you didn’t let us know anything...but Im not mad at you...anymore.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I know when you’re really sorry. And I’m more mad that Michael would ever try and hurt you in anyway. You don’t need that.” He took James’ hand and James squeezed back. 

“I promise I won’t do that ever again. I’ll come in tomorrow and apologize to everyone for being a shitty friend.” 

Steven pressed a kiss against his lips, hand moving to cup his face. James at first surprised, kissed him back. 

“I missed you so much,” James whispered softly and kissed the side of Steven’s mouth. “I missed you so fucking much.” 

“I missed you too. I missed seeing your beautiful smile every morning. Hearing your laugh. Getting to hold you after a long day.” Steven kissed James’ on the forehead and watched his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. He took James’ hand and held it with both of his hands 

“We can work this out. Fuck Michael. That monster doesn’t deserve someone as talented and good as you are.” Steven kisses his hand and James felt his heart flutter. 

“Let’s go home. I’ll talk to the team tomorrow when I come in.” James laced his fingers into Steven’s. 

“Glad to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This has been sitting in my WIP folder for awhile now lmao.


End file.
